divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinarus
Spinarus is a boss version of the Spineback Worm. Spinarus can be called upon anywhere in Vethea, unlike all of the other Vethean bosses. Spinarus originally appears as the blue version, the red version is when he becomes enraged (see fight section below for details). Spinarus will burrow very quickly through the ground at roughly 4 blocks per second and will deal the player a large amount of damage upon collision. Spinarus is extremely long so you should be extremely cautious when fighting him, as he can chain-hit a player as well as knock the player off high edges, which would be a problem unless you have good armor. The Fight Spinarus burrows through the ground and attempts to surprise the player from either burrowing out of the ground or going above the player and tunnelling down on top of the player. Spinarus moves at a speed of roughly 7.2 blocks per second. Spinarus is also unpredictable making it a very tough boss fight. The player does not fight the boss alone as Spinarus will summon Spinarus Eyes to help aid him in the fight. The Eyes that he spawns will fly around and shoot at the player with fast moving shots. The Eyes are very weak thus they can be killed easily. When Spinarus hits 3/4 health, he will roar very loudly and will spawn 15 of the Eyes to aid him. At 1/2 health, Spinarus will spawn four Spineback Worms as an attempt to save himself. Finally, when Spinarus hits 1/4 health, he will become his enraged version. The enraged version is the dark version with red eyes. While enraged, Spinarus will move faster than usual, at roughly 13 blocks per second. Spinarus will continue to spawn the Spinback Worms and Spinarus Eyes even while enraged. The final part of the Spinarus boss battle is considered harder than any boss battle in Divine RPG.So he is very hard to kill. It is reccomended to have the best armor and weapons. Tactics During the fight with Spinarus, a lot is going on. The boss battle may be considered complete chaos. This is where a tactic will have to be chosen in order to win the fight. Spinarus can be defeated in multiple ways, though it is highly suggested players stick to a single way as switching fighting styles may prove to be harder than sticking to one. Single Player One tactic for Spinarus is to ignore the Spinarus Eyes completely. Although over time they will build up in very very large numbers, it is possible to avoid them. In order to do this, the players will need to keep moving. As long as the player does, the Eyes should prove to not be a problem. If the Eyes are ignored, that grants players the ability to focus on Spinarus and take him out as fast as possible. A major bonus of this tactic is that Spinarus will spend less time enraged as players will focus on getting the kill. Even though players ignored the Spinarus Eyes, it is recommended to kill the Spineback Worms that he spawns as they will prove to be very hard to ignore during the fight. A downside to this tactic is if the player dies the player has a very long way to run back to continue the fight. Multiplayer A multi-person tactic that will provide an easier fight is for at least one player to focus on getting rid of the Spinarus Eyes and Spineback Worms while other players focus on killing Spinarus. This way all players should be safe from the Eyes as they will be killed quickly. A large bonus in this tactic is that players won't have to run very long distances to ignore the Eyes. The downside to this tactic is if a player does die, the fight becomes all the more chaotic as the whole tactic is broken down. Recommended Weapons Although melee weapons are much stronger, ranged weapons are advised when battling Spinarus. This way a player can keep moving around while easily taking out the Spinarus Eyes and shooting Spinarus. Weapons with a high damage per second and hit rate of fire provide a better advantage as Spinarus is extremely long and can be hit several times just by shooting without needing to to aim again. This is highly productive as the fight will end quicker and Spinarus will spend less time Enraged. No full set armor bonus in Divine RPG will allow the player to outrun Spinarus, although fast moving armor will help for dodging Spinarus, it will provide much less so in the defense category as Spinarus hits strongly. Spinarus also has the ability to chain-hit if a player is hit from a piece of Spinarus to another, thus strong armor is definitely advised over speed. When Spinarus becomes enraged, it is highly advised no matter what to ignore the Spinarus Eyes. This is because Spinarus is extremely dangerous while enraged as he will constantly be smashing himself into the player at a higher speed. Trivia *Spinarus is considered as the hardest boss fight in DivineRPG. *Spinarus fully stretched is over 33 blocks long. *Spinarus is the fastest moving boss in DivineRPG. *Spinarus has what is arguably the most valuable drop of any boss in Vethea as he drops the Spineback Maul, the strongest weapon in Vethea. *In addition to the dropping the Spineback Maul, Spinarus drops the Spineback Staff, Spineback Cannon and Spineback Disc. *Spinarus is much longer than the mob he is upgraded from, the Spineback Worm, as the normal worm is only 12 blocks long. *While Spinarus is the hardest boss in the game, because he gives the player such powerful equipment it may be helpful to kill him earlier so as to make the other boss fights far easier. *Spinarus may be inspired by 2 bosses from Terraria; The Eater of Worlds, and the Destroyer. Category:Boss Mobs Category:Vethea Dimension Mobs Category:Vethea Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Melee Mobs